he_manfandomcom-20200213-history
Quest for the Crystals
is the 2nd episode of The New Adventures of He-Man. Synopsis On The Mutant Mothership, Flogg is pointing out the cracks in the shield around Primus. On Primus, He-Man and Master Sebrian are in the countryside returning to Onnor, the home of the Council. Sebrian has come up with an alibi to explain Adam's presence, he will pretend Adam is actually his nephew, from the city of Levitan. Adam transform to He-Man in front of Sebrian, before meeting the council. Sebrian, clearly taken by surprise by the yelling of ‘I have the Power!’ remarks wearily ‘It’s going to take me some time to get used to that…’ In Onnor, the Scientists are arguing again, until they are stopped by Gepple. We are also introduced to Werban, a Primus councillor. He immediately doubts He-Man, who enters with Sebrian and Mara. He-Man rushes off when he hears Drissi and Caz are in danger. In this scene we are also introduced to robots ‘UR’ and ‘Gleep’. In his shuttlepod, Slush Head is taking pictures of Primus, and lists even more location names, including ‘The Guardian Sea’. He's annoyed at being given such a simple mission. He also refers to himself as ‘The Hero of the Quagmi Swamp’, something that would be explored later in the series. He sings about gunning down the running Caz and Drissi. As he closes in for the kill, He-Man leaps out of the just demolished tube transport, and deflects Slush Head's laser fire back at him, sending the shuttle pod out of control. After this, He-Man is introduced to Caz, who is amazed by what he has seen. Mara explains that the generator the Mutants destroyed is powered by crystals only found in Gorn City, on the Mutant planet of Denebria, and without the crystals, the temperature on Primus will become unbearable. Hydron and Flipshot are eager to pilot a real Starship, because they have been unable to do so since Primus put away all its weapons years earlier. The Starship has a very ancient look to it, covered in vines and unused. The Starship takes off, and the vines around it quickly burn away, revealing the ultra futuristic design of the ship. They soon discover Caz has stowed away, and He-Man tells Caz it is too dangerous. He-Man ventures into Gorn City with Gleep the robot. He-Man enters a trading post in the city, leaving Gleep to guard Caz. At the trading post, he uses some Romdiel Gems to barter for the Trithuseum crystals. He-Man arranges to meet a trader named Meliac at the Gorn Works mine. As they enter the mine, He-Man almost behaves like a parent to Caz, having to ‘babysit’ him and get him out of danger. Meliac is revealed to have lured He-Man into a trap, and has his henchmen with him. As his henchmen advance on He-Man, Meliac sends Caz away, telling He-Man he does not fight with children, we then learn Meliac once had a son, but lost him to a cave-in within the mines. He-Man easily defeats Meliac's henchmen, and also uses his sword to shoot a laser beam at their weapons. Skeletor then arrives, blaming Meliac for his failure, and in a ruthless move, uses his staff to throw Meliac down the mine shaft, but He-Man throws his sword through the air and Meliac grabs onto it to stop himself from falling. As a mark of respect, Meliac returns the sword to He-Man and turns on Skeletor. Skeletor takes Meliac turning on him very well, humorously remarking ‘You just cant find good help nowadays!’. He-Man and Skeletor battle using their sword and staff, with Skeletor angrily lunging at He-Man before He-Man again uses his power sword to fire a laser which attaches the crystals to Skeletor and drags him down the mine shaft. Skeletor, at the bottom of the shaft, his head popping up from underneath the water, sighs and says ‘Some days, nothing goes right’ before being squirted with water by a small creature. He-Man gets the crystals, and returns to the Starship. When he returns, Hydron and Flipshot tell He-Man that they have decided to name the Starship ‘Eternia’ after his home planet. He-Man is clearly touched by the suggestion, and thanks them. Moral Flogg tells Slush Head to check the water levels, but Slush Head ignores him, and dives into very shallow water. External links *Big Cartoon Database *He-Man.org *Internet Movie Database *TV.com *TVDB *TVmaze Category: The New Adventures of He-Man episodes Category:Episode articles without images